The Secrets of Seth Rollins - Slash-
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself
1. Chapter 1

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 1/?

Each Shield member stood in a corner of the ring on the turnbuckles, their hands up listening to the crowd chant their name. Seth Rollins was the first one to jump down onto the mat, and he took that time to glance over to the turnbuckle where he stood his fists still raised to the crowd.

He had been in love with him since they had entered the WWE, however he knew nothing about how Seth really felt about him. That was a secret that Seth planned to go to the grave with.

The other two members jumped down and they exited the ring heading back to the dressing room. Dean Ambrose immediately went to grab a shower so he could get ready for a date he had planned with his girlfriend, so Seth and Roman sat down across from each other drinking beer and trying to unwind from the match.

"So any big plans for tonight or is it going to be an early night?"

"Not sure yet…have to see what Hunter has planned" Roman replied and Seth shook his head as if he understood, but inside his heart was breaking.

Why couldn't Roman see Hunter wasn't interested in him, he was married to the boss's daughter he would not be serious about Roman, sometimes Seth wanted to shake him and tell him to wake up and smell the coffee.

"I saw Emma giving you the eye out there why don't you ask her out?"

"Because the person I want to ask out is sitting right across from me" he thought to himself, but thank heaven it didn't come out of his mouth.

"She's not really my type" Seth said reaching for his phone and starting a game of candy crush saga.

"Your playing that game again aren't you?" Roman asked laughing.

"Can't help it it's addicting you should try it sometime"

"Maybe" Roman said and before Seth thought he moved over next to him showing him the screen on his phone.

"See you just match these candies and then….." he began only to be interrupted by Hunter's music playing through the room which could only mean one thing.

"Sorry man I have to take this…I really want to learn how to play though"

"Yeah sure maybe next time?" he said putting his phone away.

"Count on it" Roman replied before moving to answer his phone.

*A Few Minutes Later*

Dean walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair, to find Seth sitting there staring off into space. Sitting down next to him he leaned over whispering in his ear.

"Seth Rollins…you will one day loose the title to the best wrestler around …Dean Ambrose"

Shaken out of his dream he slapped Dean on the arm, who had just about fell over laughing.

"I'm going to take a shower and don't quit that wrestling job Ambrose"

*Later that night - A local bar*

Seth was sitting in the VIP room, nursing a scotch on the rocks when they walked in. Hunter had his arm around Roman and he was hanging on every word he said. It made Seth sick to think that as soon as they left the bar, Hunter would forget Roman even existed, and go home to his precious billion dollar wife Stephanie.

Roman glanced his way, and Seth nodded raising a hand to wave, and he watched him turn to Hunter whisper a few words in his ear and then Hunter glanced his way for a moment before reluctantly nodding at Roman who made his way over.

"Hey why don't you come join us…I can ask Hunter….."

"Umm no thanks I'm fine right here" he replied quietly.

"Oh…okay well see you at the hotel?" he asked.

"I will be there with bells on" he said taking another drink as Roman walked away glancing back once before he rejoined his boyfriend.

It took about five minutes after they sat down for Seth to realize he didn't really feel like torturing himself any more that night. So throwing down some money on the table he got up and made his way to the exit not looking Roman's way once. However he felt his gaze on him the entire way to the door.

Hunter glanced over at Roman who was sitting there very quietly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked the other man, and Roman turned to face him.

"Nothing much just glad to finally get some alone time with you" he said, and Hunter smiled reaching for his drink.

"Yeah I know the feeling it's been really hectic at work…"

Reaching over he laid a hand on his arm.

"Can we please not talk about work okay?"

"Sure what do you want to talk about baby?" he asked quietly.

"I was hoping maybe we could go back to the hotel…" he began, but Hunter quickly vetoed that idea.

"Sorry Steph is in the room catching up on her beauty sleep"

It was on the tip of his tongue to remind the other man that he had a hotel room as well, but for some strange reason he decided not to push it.

"Yeah of course…wouldn't want to interrupt her sleep"

"No you don't" Hunter replied as they once again lapsed into silence.

*2 am the hotel*

They stood outside of Roman's hotel room his hands against Hunter's chest.

"So that's it right a thanks for the few drinks now I'm going to go home and screw my wife?" he asked angrily.

"Roman look….you don't understand…"he began and Roman held up his hand.

"You know what Hunter…maybe I do? Maybe I finally understand everything" he replied walking into his room, and slamming the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 2/?

*Roman's hotel room - around ten a.m.*

He was lying on his stomach, with his arms wrapped around the pillow when his phone went off. Reaching for it he heard it fall to the floor and he

Muttered a not so nice word as he sat up running a hand through his hair before grabbing it off the floor.

"Hunter" he said once he had glanced at the caller id.

Did he want to call him back after the last time they had been together?

Maybe he was being unfair to Hunter? It must be hard to be married to the boss's daughter and have a boyfriend on the side, they hadn't always been that way though.

It was about a month after The Shield had debuted in WWE, and after a Friday Night Smack down Hunter had come back to their dressing room to

Congratulate them on their win during the show. However the sight that greeted him almost brought the COO of the company to his knees.

Roman had been standing at his bag looking for his after shave wearing only a towel his hair damp and hanging loose from the shower he had just

Taken. Turning slowly he had smiled when he spotted Hunter behind him a

Look of unbridled need and want in his eyes. Standing there for a moment

Letting the other man get his fill he had finally walked right up to him almost whispering in his ear.

"Need something…..boss?"

Hunter had try to play it off at first, but Roman wasn't stupid he knew when

Somebody was interested and he knew Hunter was rapidly speeding past the

Interested stage. Deciding to help him a long a little he moved a little closer

Placing a very intense kiss against the other man's surprised mouth. Smiling he moved back a little before asking a very seductive question.

"So…when do I get my chance to ….play the game?"

The other man looked at him a smirk on his face.

"You think you can handle me Reigns?"

Slowly Roman's hand had drifted down to cup him through his slacks, and he heard Hunter moan softly.

"I do think I am handling you quite well" he replied chuckling.

As soon as the show was over he had made some excuse to Stephanie and then they had snuck away to a motel in another town and he had played the

Game like an expert, Hunter was almost screaming his name by the time they were finished. They had been together ever since and nobody was any

The wiser.

*Present Day*

The phone rang again and this time Roman almost punched the talk button.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Good morning handsome did you sleep well?"

"You tell me I was alone and would have really liked somebody to hold"

"Is there a hidden meaning behind that Roman?" Hunter asked.

Sighing Roman tried to calm his anger down for a moment before he replied.

"No….I just….I hate the fact that you're with her all the time it seems like"

"I know but after my lunch meeting I do have a couple of hours free time"

"Is that so…what were you planning to do with that time?" he asked.

"Hmm…I don't know you have any ideas?"

"Oh I could give you one or two" he said laughing.

"See you about two baby….I will make last night up to you I promise"

"Okay see you then" he replied hanging up and just like that all the anger was forgotten.

*Later that afternoon*

There was a knock on the door, and Roman moved to answer it finding the man of his dreams leaning against the doorframe a smile on his face.

"About damn time" he said chuckling, as he came into the room.

The moment the door closed he had him backed up against it his mouth claiming Hunter's almost savagely. His hands shot through Roman's hair

Trying to deepen the kiss as he pressed his very evident arousal against him.

His hands moved quickly to Hunter's shirt almost tearing the buttons apart in his haste to feel his lover's bare skin.

Pulling away for a moment he moved to place kisses against Roman's throat and then his shoulder.

"A little anxious are we baby?" he asked beginning to undo his tie.

"Always when the boss is around" he replied tugging his sweatpants down.

"Maybe I should cum more often?" Hunter responded and Roman smiled.

"Oh baby I plan on it" he said moving to help Hunter undo his slacks.

"I have a feeling we may not make it to the bedroom" he said chuckling.

"Have we ever?" Roman inquired, moving to claim his mouth in another

Searing kiss.

"Well there was that one time…" Hunter began only to have Roman push him down on the couch.

"You know I really don't need a bed….do you?" he asked as Hunter eased up a little to slip off his boxers.

"All I need is you Roman" he said truthfully.

Sinking to his knees between his legs he lowered his head flicking his tongue against the tip already tasting pre cum, and Hunter's head fell back

His name coming out as a moan as his talented mouth eased all the way down him before quickly coming back up.

"Dammit Reigns….you make me crazy" he admitted as his hand moved through his hair trying to guide his movements.

"I could say the same about you" he replied and suddenly he was on his back with his legs over Hunter's shoulders and he was almost slamming inside of him.

All coherent thought left both men as their movements became synchronized, and before long they were crying out as their releases exploded simultaneously.

It took a few moments for calm to come to them, and they laid there in each other's arms Hunter placing soft kisses against Roman's shoulder.

"So glad you decided to spend your free time here" he said laughing.

"Mmm…..so am I baby" Hunter replied.

*Half hour later*

"Call me tonight?" Roman asked.

"You know I will…love you" Hunter said quietly.

"Love you more now go before Stephanie comes looking for you"

"Okay see you at the arena" he said before walking off.

He was about to shut the door when he noticed the little note card

Sticking by his door, and bending down he picked it up opening it.

"Wonder how your family would take knowing how much their

Precious son loves his job…..especially free time with his boss?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 3/?

Roman glanced up and down both sides of the hallway, wondering who on earth could have sent the note.

Walking back into the room, he read the note again. The only two people who knew they were together were Dean and Seth. Grabbing his phone and keycard he left the room heading down to Seth's room he was going to get some answers one way or the other.

*Seth's hotel room*

The three of them were sitting there talking when Roman knocked on the door, and he barely glanced Dean and Kai's way before turning to Seth.

"Can we talk in the other room?"

"Yeah sure…everything okay man?"

"Just….in the other room" he replied walking off before Seth had a chance to reply.

*The other room*

The moment the door was closed Roman spun to face him shoving the note against his chest.

"Want to tell me what this is all about?"

He watched Seth's face as he read the note, and couldn't get a definite feeling of what was going on inside his head.

"You think I wrote this?" he asked finally.

"You tell me ….the only two people who know are you and Dean"

"Have you asked him?"

"Not yet I came to you first" he replied.

"Are you going to show it to Hunter?"

Roman blinked quickly, that thought hadn't even crossed his mind at the moment he had been so intent on finding out who wrote the letter. Would he show it to him? What would his reaction be? Was that a good idea? Wow so many questions.

"Rollins, just tell me if you did okay?" he demanded rapidly losing his patience.

"You know Roman sometimes love….or lust can make you do some wild and crazy things"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Moving behind him quickly Seth moved to whisper in his ear.

"What if I did?" he asked.

Roman couldn't believe his ears, had he heard him right? Turning to face him he began to back away.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing Mr. Reigns….I'm perfectly fine…..now would you like to hear my offer?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Slowly Seth shook his head.

"Now dear Roman surely you weren't hit that hard in the head….either

You become…available to pleasure me when ever I call on you….."

"Or what?" Roman asked not believing what was happening right before his very eyes.

"The world will find out about your little affair….and that includes the precious McMahon family"

"I could go to Hunter" he shot back, and Seth had the nerve to laugh in his

Face.

"You could…but you wont because you know how much your boyfriend has at stake…so do we have a deal?"

"When did you become such a jerk?" Roman asked.

"Do we have a deal?" Seth repeated.

Running a hand through his hair he thought for a moment before finally looking up into his eyes.

"Fine….yes we have a deal but Seth if any thing happens to Hunter or his career you will want to forget you ever knew me"

Walking up to him Seth slipped his hand inside his shirt.

"Now that would never happen, in fact we are going to get to know each

Other a lot better …..remember baby when ever I call" he said walking

Out of the room.

*At the Arena*

Hunter was walking down the hall with a tech guy, when he saw Roman walk into the building his bag slung over his shoulder. Would he ever tire

Of almost trembling when he caught sight of that man he doubted it.

He smiled as Roman headed toward them, almost wishing something

Technical would go wrong with the show so the tech guy would leave, and he could give his boyfriend a proper welcome.

"Hello Roman…..how are you tonight?"

"Just fine boss ready for a great show"

"That's what I like to hear" Hunter replied as Roman moved into the dressing room.

He had just finished lacing up his boots, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Very good Roman I wasn't sure you would honor your word"

"What do you want…?"

"I believe you know what I want?"

"You have got to be kidding me …we have a match in like thirty minutes?"

"Actually I just wanted to let you know I bought you a present so come by my hotel room after Raw tonight all right my love"

It took everything Roman had to not tell him what he could really do with his love, but he couldn't let anything happen to Hunter's dream and the WWE was Hunter's life.

"I will try my best…..see you in the ring" he said clicking off his phone.

*A few minutes later*

He walked out of the dressing room to find Hunter still standing there

Alone.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hi…I miss you so much all I can think about is you in the hotel room

Earlier"

"You know you could have that all the time" he said.

"Roman….."

"I'm sorry I really don't mean to push…guess I am letting my heart rule over my head"

Sighing Hunter moved to cup his face letting his thumb slide across his lips, and Roman opened his mouth catching the digit and lightly sucking on it.

Moaning softly Hunter allowed him to tease him for just a moment, until they heard Stephanie coming down the hall and Roman released his finger and they backed away pretending they were discussing the match The Shield had that night.

"There you are…..hey Roman" Stephanie said wrapping her arm around Hunter's waist, and Roman had to look away as the thought of her touching

Hunter in any way just about drove him over the edge.

"Hi Stephanie….I better go meet up with Dean and Seth" he said starting to walk off when Hunter's voice stopped him.

"Roman?" her inquired.

"Yeah?" he asked turning.

"I just….have a good match" he said finally.

"Always do…..thanks boss" he said walking off to find the other two

Shield members.


	4. Chapter 4

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 4/?

*After Raw - Seth's hotel room*

Roman reached up knocking quickly before he lost his nerve, and it was only a few moments later before Seth opened the door shirtless and in a pair of tight black jeans.

"Well what do you know you did come" he said.

"When you asked so nicely how could I refuse" he shot back closing the door behind him.

"Such anger Roman…such hate why don't you take all that and turn it into something more productive?"

"No thanks Dr. Phil just tell me what I need to know and then I am out of here"

"Is that so?" Seth asked and Roman looked up guardedly at him.

"Yeah that's so…."he replied.

"Maybe…..maybe not" Seth replied letting his fingers move up Roman's arm, and he glanced over watching them.

"It's late Seth what do you want?" he asked.

"You know we both could really learn to enjoy this…."

"Like going to the dentist without pain meds" Roman replied

"Just think of your doing a good deed for Hunter…."

Roman's eyes blazed and he moved to push Seth up against the wall.

"You do not even think about speaking his name…you couldn't carry his boots to the ring"

It took one brief moment, and then Seth had grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss caught both of them off guard. Slipping his hands down to slowly began unbuttoning Roman's vest he felt the other man's tongue move inside of his mouth. Reaching down he captured Seth's hands

Placing them against the wall on either side of his head, and then he moved to his neck hearing Seth groan as Roman's full weight pressed against him.

Moving up to gently tug his earlobe between his teeth he heard Seth whisper his name.

Pulling back for a moment he looked into his eyes.

"I…..I don't know what to say" Seth said and Roman released his hands

Turning to stare out the window.

"Roman?" he inquired.

"I can't….how can I do this to him…I love him"

Moving up behind him Seth began to massage his shoulders before replying.

"How can he claim to love you when he's screwing Stephanie every night?" he pointed out, and Roman turned simply watching him for a moment.

Spreading open his vest Seth suddenly looked up into his eyes.

"Roman….let me take care of you tonight okay?"

He felt so torn on one hand Seth was right, it wasn't exactly like Hunter

Was making forever promises, on the other hand however he did seem to

Be spending a lot more time with her.

As if he felt it could help him decide he leaned down flicking his tongue

Against one nipple smiling when he heard Roman's sharp intake of breath.

Taking that as a go ahead cue he did it again taking it in his warm mouth, and sucking intently on it.

His body was betraying him, he had come to the room intending to get his

Stuff and go but now it was responding so quickly to Seth's hands and mouth he figured he shouldn't plan on returning to his own room at least for the night anyway.

Moving to the other one, he eased the vest off watching as it fell to the floor.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do this….to be with you like this?"

"I didn't know….." Roman replied, and Seth laughed.

"Gee it's not really something you walk into the locker room and say to your new tag team partner…..and besides you know who wouldn't have approved anyway"

"I'm here now….tell me"

Walking up to him Seth placed a gentle kiss on his willing mouth.

"I would much rather show you Mr. Reigns" he said seductively.

He was about to claim his mouth again, when Roman's cell phone rang with that familiar music.

"Damn, it's like he knows or something" Seth said as Roman pulled out his phone.

"Hey baby" he said turning away from Seth.

"Hey you left the arena pretty quickly after the show I thought maybe we

Could talk?"

"About what?" he asked.

The other end of the line was quiet for a moment until finally he spoke.

"Roman….Steph and I are going away for a few days"

He felt like he had been punched in the gut, and he was glad he had turned away from Seth.

"Oh…business?" he asked.

"Kind of like a vacation….Vince and Linda are harping at us about

Grandkids…"

That was the last thing Roman heard, Hunter could have just given him the cure for cancer and for the life of him he couldn't tell you what he had said.

Clicking off the phone he quietly closed it, and then turning threw it against the wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Seth moved up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to me baby….I'm here for you" he said.

Turning to face him Seth was shocked to see there were tears in the big mans eyes.

"He just doesn't get it…..I love him so much and he just treats me like

I'm an after thought or something"

"Roman you so deserve better than that…you deserve a guy who is going to treat you like you are the best thing that ever happened to them"

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"If you don't want to do this…"Seth began only to have Roman holds up a hand stopping him.

"I need this tonight ….I may regret it in the morning but….please Seth

Make love with me tonight"


	5. Chapter 5

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 5/?

Roman stood there for a moment staring at the bed when he heard Seth close the door, and move up behind him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Don't want to spoil a good thing" he replied, turning to face him.

Reaching over he turned on the small bedside light, smiling at him before once again claiming a kiss.

"Do you even realize how sexy you are?" he asked moving to lightly kiss his throat, and then over to his neck.

Gasping softly Roman whispered his name feeling awareness of him moving rapidly through his body at Seth's masterful mouth. His fingers moved over to one shoulder gently beginning to trace his tattoo.

"I have been thinking about getting another one" Roman offered, and Seth looked up into his eyes.

"You know…..I have an idea on how I could….brand you and it would be a whole lot more fun"

"Well then let's get to it baby" Roman replied, and that was all the approval Seth needed.

Lowering his mouth to Roman's chest he took one hardening nipple in his mouth tugging on it with his tongue until he cried out starting to lightly move against him and then he switched to using his tongue to soothe it gently while Roman's hand went through his hair trying to guide him.

Suddenly He reached up catching Roman's hands in his, and the other man

Looked at him questioningly.

"Not tonight…it's all about you Roman Reigns"

"I just…..I want to touch you"

"Oh you will baby but right now please just let me do this?"

He could only nod as Seth stood there looking like a ten year old begging for a puppy.

Sinking down onto his knees in front of him he placed kisses all over his flat stomach before moving to ease the zipper of his jeans down. Roman

Stood there transfixed not being able to tear his gaze away from the man in front of him. If somebody had told him he would be in this position right now, well he would have laughed in their face. Now suddenly it all made sense the times the three of them had went out and Seth hadn't even looked a woman's way.

"Baby I really need to touch you…."he begged and Seth looked up an impish smile on his face.

"No way Mr. Reigns" he replied as in one movement the rest of Roman's

Clothes headed to the floor, and then Seth was pushing him back onto the bed.

He started with soft slow kisses to various parts of the big mans body feeling him began to move more intently against him.

"That's it baby just lay back and enjoy it" he said, moving between his legs and lowering his mouth down flicking his tongue quick and hard against the tip.

"Oh my…..Seth please baby" Roman begged and Seth was only happy to agree easing him into his mouth all the way down his throat , and Roman begin grabbing at the sheets as Seth's mouth moved up and down like it was his favorite flavor of ice cream and he had a lifetime supply.

"That's it ….yeah come on big man brand me" Roman whispered as

The sweet torture continued for a few seconds and then he was placing a

Deep kiss against his lips.

"I thought I could do this…" he began.

"There is no way in hell you're stopping now Rollins…" Roman replied and he couldn't help but laugh.

"No that's not it…..I want you to touch me" he said and the other man smiled.

"I thought you would never ask"

He cupped Seth's face kissing him deeply moving down to his chest licking and sucking until Seth was sure he was going to come unglued. Looking down he noticed some pre cum and looked up into Roman's eyes.

"Is that for me?" he asked seductively.

"All for you" he replied and before he could think Seth's mouth was once again encircling him.

"Seth….suck it baby…..so good" he said feeling his body starting to respond.

Looking up Seth was once again caught off guard by how handsome Roman was laying there with his hair spread out all over the pillow, he felt desire curl so strong in his belly he had to have him and soon.

"I have to be inside of you…." he said and Roman smiled.

"I was just about to say the same thing sexy" he said rolling over quickly.

Moving into position.

Shedding his jeans and boxers he moved back onto the bed easing behind Roman beginning to rub his back gently. Hearing the sexy growl from the other man Seth quickly grabbed his lube and applied some before spreading Roman wide and easing just a little bit inside hearing him gasp softly.

"Oh yeah that's it ….."He said.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked and Roman turned to look at him.

"Are you always this damn talkative when your in bed?"

In answer to his question Seth thrust all the way inside of him grabbing a hold of his hips and beginning to thrust hard and fast inside of him. His hand slipped around taking Roman's cock into his hand and he began to stroke it quickly.

"Don't stop….so big and hard…." Roman couldn't even complete a full sentence his body was responding so intently to Seth and he could tell it was going to be soon and it was going to be oh so good.

It only took a few more seconds until he was crying out Seth's name and Seth felt the hot sticky fluid coating his hand and that was enough to send him over the edge into his own powerful release.

They laid there for a few moments in each other's arms and Roman was unusually quiet.

"Want to talk?" Seth asked.

"No thanks…..just a lot on my mind.

Slowly Seth moved away standing up and reaching for his clothes.

"You don't know how bad I want to stay here in that bed with you….but I

Just remembered we are supposed to meet Dean and Kai for breakfast"

"Oh okay…..you can shower first" Roman said.

"Roman….I had a really good time last night"

"I did too…..thank you" he said and Seth nodded before heading into the bathroom.

*A few minutes later*

When Seth came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to tell Roman he could shower it quickly became apparent he wouldn't have to worry about it because the room was empty…Roman was gone.

*Dean and Kai's Room*

Dean leaned over kissing his girlfriend on the cheek as she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks baby what time are Seth and Roman coming over?"

"Should be here anytime" Kai replied taking a drink of her herbal tea as Dean sat there watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the most beautiful girl in the world" he replied smiling.

They had met at an autograph signing the Shield had been doing and he was completely taken the minute he saw her. She was five feet eight and slender with curves in all the right places. Her hair was a very pretty auburn color short and wavy while her eyes were a stormy shade of gray.

She had been the one in charge of the signing and Dean had politely waited until after she had informed a female Shield fan that there Was no way any of them would be signing that, before he asked her out and they had been together ever since.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to her lap top which dinged as they were sitting there.

"Just checking out some Shield female fan sites you wont believe some of the stuff these women post on here"

"You don't have to tell me" he replied as she busted out laughing.

"Listen to this….and on the eighth day God created Roman Reigns

And every female fan of the WWE said thank you Jesus"

Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair. "Boy if they only knew" he said and she looked at him strangely.

"Knew what?" she asked.

"That….I'm the really handsome one in the group"

She was saved from replying by the door bell ringing and he went to get it returning a few minutes later with Roman

"Hey you there's coffee on the stove….and were making waffles as soon as Seth gets here"

Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a mug pouring a cup of coffee and leaning against the wall for a moment memories playing like a slide show in his mind, he hadn't meant to run like that but the intensity of his feelings for Seth they were starting to scare him. Realizing he better join Dean and Kai he walked out into the other room finding the man in question standing there talking to Kai.

The moment their eyes met they both felt it and neither one of them could look away for a few minutes, finally Seth spoke.

"Hey…..can we talk in the other room?"

"Sure" he said putting his cup down and following him into the kitchen.

Sitting there Dean glanced over at Kai, before both of them shrugged.

"Was it something we said?" he asked her.

"I have no idea" she replied as they looked toward the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 6/?

The moment the door behind them closed Seth turned crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean I come out of the bathroom and your gone….."

"I know and I'm sorry….." he said and then was silent for a few moments.

"Roman…..talk to me don't shut me out what happened between us last night…"

""I really enjoyed it okay…I enjoyed cheating on my boyfriend, and I

Enjoyed being with you"

"So that's it…..it all comes back down to Hunter?"

"I'm sorry Seth…I can't just forget my feelings for him, no matter how

Much I enjoyed being with you"

Running a hand through his hair he exhaled slowly looking at him.

"All right I guess I have to accept that….I wont like it but I will accept it"

"Hey guys…..Kai says we have to get into the kitchen to make breakfast" Dean said walking into the kitchen and glancing between the two of them.

"Why don't we all go out to breakfast….my treat?" Seth asked.

"Sounds like a plan let me go talk to Kai" Dean said heading back into the other room.

Seth walked up to Roman cupping his face softly, his thumb sliding across his lips.

"Just remember I am always here for you" he said and then he was claiming a brief kiss before walking from the room.

*At the restaurant*

They were sitting and laughing and having a good time when Roman's cell phone went off, and Seth glanced at him as he stood up to go take it.

"Is everything okay with the Shield?" Kai asked taking a drink of her tea, just as Seth about choked on his chocolate milk.

"Sorry went down the wrong way…..everything is fine why do you ask?"

"It's just Hunter seems to be calling Roman a lot I thought maybe you guys were splitting or something?"

Dean looked up his gaze connecting with Seth's. They had decided the only ones who knew about Roman would be the three of them and Hunter of course so they had to think quick for something to tell Kai.

*Outside the Restaurant*

"Hey…..I thought you were chained to the wife for awhile?"

"Please don't even joke about that…..Roman I miss you so much"

Closing his eyes he tried to push a hot memory of his night with Seth from his mind as Hunter spoke.

"Are you there baby?" he was asking.

"Umm yeah I am…I miss you too"

"Listen why don't you fly up here or I can see if I can get away early…I

Need you Roman"

"We have shows…."

"I just want to hold you in my arms…."

"Hunter" he said simply.

"I'm here baby"

"Maybe we can work something out…."

"I hope so ….hope your not getting too bored without me there?" he teased.

"I'm really just hanging out with the guys" Roman replied.

"Okay well I will let you know if I come up with something, and Roman

Being away from you like this is really making me see how much I want you in my life and not just on a professional level"

"We can talk when you get back" he said quietly.

"If not before….call you again as soon as I can….bye baby"

"Bye" Roman replied clicking off his phone and simply sitting there for a moment.

"Need to talk ?" came a voice from behind him, and he turned to see Dean standing there.

"Maybe" Roman replied.

"Would this happen to be about our big nosed boss?" he teased and this time Roman didn't say anything.

"Hey Roman…..what's going on?" Dean asked concerned.

"Seth and I slept together last night"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked staring at him.

I was mad a Hunter and one thing led to another…"

"So are you going to tell Hunter?"

"Are you crazy…..the thing is…he just called and he

Said how much he misses me and realizes he wants me in his life"

"With or without Stephanie around?"

"He said on more then a professional level"

"Roman…I don't want to see you get hurt so please don't do anything

Without thinking things through"

"I wont…I just really liked being with Seth last night"

"Sounds like you have some thinking to do" Dean said quietly.

"You can say that again" Roman replied as they stood up heading back into the restaurant.

*Later that morning - The hotel*

They had come back from breakfast and Seth and Roman had decided to go

Work out so they changed and headed to the hotel gym.

"Go ahead I know you want to ask" Roman said as he laid down on the bench to begin his weight lifting regime.

"Ask what?" Seth asked innocently next to him.

"Cut it Rollins you want to know what Hunter wanted"

"I can probably already tell you Roman….I love you I'm just with her for the money for our future"

"He wants me to fly up there" he said simply, and Seth froze he hadn't expected that one.

"What did you tell him?" he asked nervously.

"I told him we had shows" he replied not exactly adding what else he had said.

*About an hour later*

Roman sat up wiping his face and chest with a towel as Seth finished up his workout.

"I think I'm going to go grab a shower…"

"Need somebody to wash your back?" Seth asked seductively.

"Sorry no I want to get out of there sometime today" he replied tossing his towel at Seth and laughing before he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 7/?

*Two weeks later - Monday Night Raw*

He had been hearing little pieces of conversation suggesting Hunter and Stephanie had returned from their little vacation, but he had yet to see him or get a single call or text from the man himself.

That was until The Shield's match against Rybaxel, Roman had Ryback

In a headlock when the familiar music came blaring through the arena, and

Hunter appeared at the top of the ramp. Roman felt his stomach clench with desire at the sight of him, and he knew better then to glance back to The Shield's corner because he could feel a certain teammates gaze boring into him.

Grabbing a microphone he climbed into the ring, having to jam his other hand deep into his pocket for fear of trying to reach out and touch Roman.

It had been so long, and he had dreamed about him and hungered for him

Every night they had been apart.

"Well if it isn't the COO himself" Roman smirked glancing across the ring at the man who had haunted his dreams since the day they had joined the company.

"I came out here tonight because I have some business to handle with the

Shield….especially you Roman Reigns"

The crowd was stone cold silent watching the exchange between the two

Of them and wondering what would happen.

"You have a problem with me?" Roman asked trying to put on his best angry face, when all he really wanted was to pull him closer and kiss him

Until he couldn't breathe.

"Yes Mr. Reigns, in fact it's very serious business, you see while we

Were, Stephanie and I were notified by Kane that you had participated in

Some activity that we just cannot condone"

For a brief second he felt fear clench him, and he wondered if somehow

He had found out about his night with Seth?

"So…..as of this moment….The Authority has no choice but

To suspend you until further notice"

The crowd immediately went nuts booing and someone even threw something in Hunter's general direction as he dropped the microphone and made his way from the ring.

"What the hell is this about Roman?" Dean asked as him and Seth moved up next to him.

"I don't know, but I am about to find out" he said climbing from the ring and following Hunter to the backstage area.

*Hunter's office*

He was standing behind the desk, waiting for the door to rock off the hinges.

It took about five minutes before he got what he wanted, along with one

Very angry superstar.

"What …was that all about please enlighten me?" Roman asked fury blazing in his eyes.

Looking up into his eyes Hunter smiled and his next comment caught Roman completely off guard.

"Do you know how sexy you are with your eyes blazing like that?"

"Excuse me?" Roman asked.

"You told me we had to find a way we could be together more….so I

Found a way"

"By suspending me?" Roman replied in disbelief.

"Don't worry your going to be reinstated in a couple of weeks"

"This is a real low blow and you know it, taking away my dream because

You ….." he began only to have Hunter toss the papers he had been holding onto the desk and come around the desk.

"Don't even go there…..you agreed that we had to come up with something"

"So what happens now, I sit at home watching the daytime soaps and Rachel Ray until you decide you want to screw me again?"

"Why are you being like this…..I found a way for us to be together"

"You know what Hunter….just forget it okay…I will be at the hotel…..you have the number" he replied walking from the room.

*A few minutes later*

"Excuse me sir….you can't go in there" A voice was saying and Hunter looked up just as Seth Rollins came busting through his office door.

"The hell I can't…..we have something we need to talk about Mr. COO"

"If you would like to remain an employee…."

"Oh you know what you can do with your job right now…..this is about

Roman Reigns…..does that name ring a bell to you boss?"

"What happens between Roman and I…."

"You're a real piece of work you know that….he loves you more then

You will ever know and you treat him like he's not worthy of you"

"What does all of this matter to you…..?" Hunter asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Roman and I are friends and I hate seeing a friend treated like your treating him"

"Is that so? Well if Roman wants to leave so bad he knows where the door is"

Shaking his head Seth turned walking toward the door, before turning to him one more time.

"Just remember you hurt him, and you will have me to answer too believe that"

*Roman's hotel room*

He opened the door to find Seth standing there with beef jerky and beer.

"What are you doing Rollins?" he asked laughing as Seth walked in setting the stuff down on the table before turning to him.

"Come here" he commanded softly

As soon as Roman moved up to him he cupped his face kissing him thoroughly tasting the gum he had been chewing and then feeling his

Tongue slip inside his mouth.

Suddenly Seth pulled away placing a finger against his lips.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Actually no I thought we could just watch some movies and chill?"

"Sounds like fun let's go" he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 8/?

*Two months later*

Roman stood there staring at the monitor as Hunter and Stephanie announced to the world they were going to have a baby, and in his

Head he quickly did the math realizing she had become pregnant on their little vacation and he noticed them heading backstage, and he wanted to get

Out of their before Hunter spotted him.

"Roman wait" came the voice behind him.

"Too late" he thought to himself as a hand clamped around his wrist.

"Inviting me to the shower how sweet you will understand when I say not a snowball's chance in hell I'm coming right?"

"She's still my wife…."

"So you want your cake and eat it too….I get it let me know where you register so I will be sure and not shop there" he replied walking off leaving Hunter standing there watching him.

*Hunter and Stephanie's house*

She walked into the den to show him the cute new outfits some friends had given them, and he was sitting there staring ahead at the tv.

"Hey can you stop working for five seconds to look at these?" she teased moving to sit on his lap.

Turning off the tv he turned to her supplying the appropriate comments when she showed him the outfits.

"Hunter what's going on…you've been really distant since we came

Back…."

"Just a lot on my mind baby I think I'm going to take a hot shower and then get some sleep you should rest too" he said.

"Yeah I am getting pretty tired…see you upstairs" she said placing a kiss on his lips and heading toward the stairs.

*About five thirty the next morning*

He couldn't stand it anymore he had to see him, so he eased from the bed pulling on his clothes and slipping out of the house and heading for the hotel and the sweet pleasure he knew awaited him.

*An hour later*

Roman had just went to bed and hour earlier after reluctantly forcing Seth back to his own hotel room, he had stripped and taken a long hot shower before falling into bed and a deep dreamless sleep.

So he had no idea that Hunter had quietly let himself in using the key Roman had given him what seemed like such a long time ago now. For just a moment he stood there simply admiring the man under the silk sheets and he softly groaned when he realized he was naked under the sheets.

Shedding his own clothes he slipped under the covers, deciding to give Roman a surprise as he moved between his legs lowering his head and taking him easily into his warm mouth beginning to suck lightly.

However it was Hunter who got the surprise as Roman began to gently move his hips trying to force himself down Hunter's throat, his eyes still closed however and then the three words that totally rocked Hunter's world.

"Seth…don't stop" Roman begged, and Hunter froze looking up at Roman's face the moment his eyes flew open and then they connected.

"Hunter" Roman cried, as the other man released him quickly moving to stand up and grab his clothes.

"So that's why he was so worried about you when he came to my office"

He said quietly.

"When did Seth come to your office?" Roman asked moving to pull on his boxers.

"It doesn't matter…..so how long have you been together?"

"Don't even get all high and mighty with me Hunter" he said.

Slowly Hunter turned to face him.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Love him….I don't even know if I love you" he replied.

"Does he make you happy?"

"We have only been together once….."

"Guess I really screwed up…" Hunter said softly and Roman looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I just need time to think….."

"Roman, it sounds to me like you already made your decision" he replied walking from the room and silently closing the door behind him.

*Monday Night Raw - The next week*

Hunter had been in a very bad mood the whole night, and everyone on the roster steered clear of him when they saw him.

However The final match on the card captured his attention and he headed to the ringside area to sit down with the commentators, and it just so happened this match was Seth Rollins against Randy Orton of Evolution.

The match was going back and forth until suddenly Hunter got up and tossed the time keeper out of his chair and grabbed his sledgehammer from under the ring as Batista, the other Evolution member, made his way down to the ring.

Seth tried to fight them off, but before long it just became too much and they each grabbed an arm holding him up as Hunter paced for a moment before turning to face the fallen superstar.

"You think you won don't you?" he asked.

Seth simply stared at him, the hatred in his eyes evident and he refused to give Hunter the satisfaction of answering him. A quick shot to the stomach with the sledgehammer and Seth went down fighting hard to catch his breath and the crowd immediately began to rain boos down on the trio in the ring.

Randy and Batista glanced at each other, they had never seen Hunter this sadistic before and they wondered what had flipped a switch inside of him

To make him turn to this.

Hunter was about to deliver another shot to Seth's stomach when suddenly the cavalry arrived.

*Sierra hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta….Shield*

The crowd turned expecting to find Dean Ambrose on the ramp, so when Roman appeared the place came unglued and he headed straight for the ring.

"Leave him alone…this is between you and me" he demanded glaring at Hunter.

"You think I am going to let this happen…..no way"

Roman moved to try and get the trainers in the ring to attend to Seth when out of the corner of his eye he saw Hunter raise the sledgehammer again.

Suddenly he was in position diving across the ring and spearing Hunter so hard both of them went down hard on the mat. It took a moment, but he finally stood up looking down at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Game over…believe that"


	9. Chapter 9

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 9/?

"You're going to see the trainers" Roman said as they walked down the hall after Raw that night.

"No I'm not and you can't make me?" Seth replied still holding his stomach.

"So what you will take your toy and go home gee that makes you sound like your five or something" he replied.

"Roman…I'm fine I promise just got the wind knocked out of me, although there is one thing I would really like"

"What's that?" Roman replied.

Smiling Seth turned to him before replying.

"Anyway we could stop by the media department and get a tape of you spearing Hunter so I can watch it over and over again?"

"Oh you think that is just so funny don't you…came a voice behind the two men and they turned to see Damien Sandow coming out of the dressing room.

"Hey Damien guess which character I'm playing…..somebody who actually cares what you think" Seth replied.

"You're laughing now Rollins, but don't ever count the game out"

"Oh please you mean the same game that just got dropped in the ring like a bad habit?"

"A temporary set back, he will be back"

Reaching into his pocket Seth pulled out two dollars in change handing it to the confused man.

"Here's some money okay…..go call somebody who gives a damn because it isn't us" he said as they walked off shaking their heads.

*The Trainers Room*

"Well you're going to be sore for a couple of days, but I don't think anything is broken" Dr. Charles Baker said as he finished up his examination of Seth going over to wash his hands.

"See" Seth replied looking over at Roman who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Suddenly Seth stuck his tongue out at him behind the doctor's back, and Roman moved away from the wall heading to where he was sitting.

"Want me to show you another way you can use that tongue later?" he inquired quietly in case the doctor was within listening range.

"Yes please" Seth replied giving Roman a puppy dog eye look.

"Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" he asked smiling when he saw Seth's hands clench on the table just as the doctor rejoined them.

"I suggest you take the next few nights off and no strenuous activity"

"Doc….my girlfriend is in town and well she's kind of…..wanting it all the time" he said a most serious expression on his face.

He was about to add more but Roman suddenly cleared his throat behind them, and he wisely decided to stop.

"Tell her she's going to have to wait Seth….I meant what I said no strenuous activity"

"Okay it will make …..Ramona upset but if you say so then it has to be"

He said easing down off the table.

"Roman, will you see he gets back to the hotel in one piece I gave him something in case he had pain"

"Oh you can count on it" he said as they headed out of the room and right into Hunter.

They simply stared at each other for a moment, and Roman still felt a little quiver in his stomach.

"Contrary to your belief this is not over…we will be together again you can believe that" he said walking past the two men.

"What a jerk somebody needs to put him in his place" Seth said as they started toward the rental car.

*The Hotel Room*

They walked in and Seth sat down flipping the TV on and turning it to MMA.

"I could do that…" Seth said starting to stand up and went to throw a punch at an imaginary opponent, but still being woozy he almost fell to the floor and Roman caught him just in time picking him up in his arms.

"Now Roman….I didn't know you cared" he said and then began to laugh like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

Roman on the other hand made a mental note to call the doctor and ask how long till the pain pill wore off.

*The Next Morning*

Roman was sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee when

Seth walked into the kitchen holding his head.

"Morning Roman" he said and Roman continued to read ignoring Seth completely.

"Hey Roman I'm talking to you…."

Suddenly Roman looked up laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else…my name is Roberta"

Seth groaned as he sank down into the chair putting his head in his hands.

"Did I say anything that I shouldn't have?" he asked.

"You mean did you profess undying love for me in front of the roster….no"

Suddenly Seth looked up a look on his face that told Roman he was drop dead serious.

"Oh I would totally consider that something I should say" he replied.

Roman swallowed hard setting the paper down standing up.

"Ummm can I get you some breakfast?"

"Maybe some oatmeal?" he asked and Roman nodded.

"Coming right up"

"Hey Roman I was just thinking…since I have the next couple of days

Off thank you Hunter, and technically your still suspended….maybe we could go away for a couple of days?"

"Gee like that wont look suspicious" Roman replied pouring the oatmeal into a bowl.

"Nobody has to know….you can say you have to go home for something and then later the same day I could say I have to go somewhere?"

"The doctor told you to rest, and that's what your going to do understood?"

"Yes dear" Seth replied grumbling.

"Be nice or you won't get toast with this yummy oatmeal" Roman replied placing the bowl in front of him, and for the second time in two days Seth stuck his tongue out at Roman.


	10. Chapter 10

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 10/?

Roman walked into the hotel room pulling out his bag and going to look for the book he had planned to read between shows, well now that he was suspended he was pretty sure he could finish the dang thing.

His hand connected with something heavy in one of the small compartments

Of his bag, and he when he pulled it out he realized it was Hunter's watch. He remembered the night he had given it to him, they had been over in Saudi Arabia on one of the overseas trips the company was famous for. It had been after a taping and they had gone back to the hotel and were sitting there on the terrace of their hotel enjoying a leisurely dinner. The watch had been a surprise, and Hunter had smiled glancing at him as he had opened it.

Roman had felt insecure watching him, because in his mind the man across from him had everything money could ever buy. So when Hunter had exclaimed he loved it, and immediately slipped it on he had relaxed and felt

Immediately better.

He let his fingers move slowly over the face touching the band gently, and he knew Hunter would want it back, if nothing else for the memories attached. Reaching over he pulled out his cell phone dialing a familiar number.

"This is Hunter…." came the voice and Roman closed his eyes as his mind traveled back in time. Would he ever not almost go weak in the knees just from hearing his voice?

"Hello?"

"Hunter….it's me"

"Roman…..this is a surprise"

"I…umm found something that belongs to you in my luggage"

"Just Fed ex it to me"

"If it's okay….I could bring it by if your going to be at work?"

"Actually I'm at home …I will be here until four…I miss you so much"

"Hunter don't please" he begged and heard him sigh.

"Answer me something Roman….is this honestly what you want?"

"Why do you ask?" he replied immediately.

"It just seems like your being influenced by a lot of outside sources?"

"You mean Seth" he responded.

"Roman we have been together for years and you've known him how long a few months?"

"I just…..it hurts seeing you with Stephanie"

"I know baby….hell she gets on my nerves half the damn time, if it wasn't for her old man…..you don't know how many times I wish it was you I was with"

"Then do it Hunter…..file for divorce" he challenged and the other end

Of the line went silent for a little while.

"Well I guess I have my answer" he replied starting to click off the phone when Hunter's next statement stopped him cold.

"Okay…I will"

"Excuse me?" Roman asked not sure he heard him correctly.

"If it means I can be with you…..then I will file for divorce"

"Hunter I….." he began only to have Hunter interrupt him.

"Baby please ….come to the house I have to see you…"

"What about Stephanie?"

"Nobody else is here…"

"I can't stay just going to drop off your watch"

"Okay I'm downstairs in the gym, the door is open"

"See you soon"

"I'm counting the minutes" Hunter replied clicking off the phone.

*Hunter and Stephanie's*

Closing the door behind him, he made his way down the stairs stopping when he noticed Hunter laying on the weight bench and lifting some weights.

Suddenly he saw him and he immediately set the weights down standing up and reaching for a towel to wipe his face.

"Hey…."

"Hi…here's your watch" he replied holding it out to him.

"Thanks for bringing it over" he said reaching for it, and both of them glanced up when their hands connected.

"I really need to go" he said starting to back up only to have Hunter cup his cheek.

"Please…..don't" he said softly.

"Remember that weekend at the cabin…I loved just holding you

In my arms"

His head was screaming for him to move away, but the sweet tenderness

He saw in his ex lovers eyes was slowly weakening his quickly put up walls.

Hunter could tell he was fighting a battle inside, and decided to up the ante by moving closer and lightly brushing a kiss against his lips.

The moment Hunter's lips touched his he felt that electric shock move through him, and he reached up to start to pull him closer when his cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it baby please" Hunter begged as he Pulled the phone out of his back pocket glancing at the caller id.

It was Seth calling him, and he glanced up into his eyes.

"Your going to answer it aren't you?" he asked sadness in his eyes.

"I….I have to" he responded clicking the phone on.

"Hey Seth"

"Hey you where are you?"

"Just returning something to a friend" he said turning away from Hunter.

"Oh okay how about we go get something to eat?"

"Sure meet you at the hotel?"

"See you there" he replied as they clicked off and Roman turned.

"So is that what just happened ….friendship?"

He started to walk past him and Hunter reached out catching his wrist forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"Call it whatever you want Roman, but you were responding to me…and we both know it so maybe the game continues?"

"I have to go meet Seth" he said hurrying from the house, however

Hunter's words ran through his mind the rest of the day.

He definitely had a lot of thinking to do and some decisions to make.


	11. Chapter 11

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 11/?

Seth was waiting for Roman when he came into the hotel, and went up to his room setting his bag down.

"I thought maybe we could just order a pizza and go shoots some hoops or something?"

"Yeah sure whatever…" Roman replied going through his mail, his mind was half here with Seth and the other half was back in a palatial house with a sexy blonde who knew his every weakness at least sexually anyway.

"Roman…." Seth said laying a hand on his arm, and he jumped dropping the mail.

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yeah …you wanted pizza right okay great let's go" he said grabbing his room key as they headed for the door.

*Two hours later*

"So you give up?" Roman teased grabbing the basketball and stopping to wipe his face with his shirt.

Yeah okay you are a better basket ball player then I am" Seth replied opening the bottle of water and taking a long drink.

"Up for a rematch?" Seth asks and Roman shakes his head retrieving his own bottle of water.

"Hey man can I kind of get all personal for a minute?"

"Umm okay" Roman replies watching him quietly.

"Do you ever think about….you know what happened between us?"

"Some times….why?" he asked.

"I just wondered…. Hey would you maybe want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Seth Rollins are you asking me out on a date?" Roman asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess I am" he replied

"Tomorrow….okay sure say about seven thirty?"

"Sounds great we can go try that new place down the street.

"You're on Mr. Rollins for dinner and for a rematch" Roman said reaching over to grab the ball from him.

*The Next Night - Dean and Kai's hotel room*

"Would you stop or im going to strangle you" Dean exclaimed as he moved to help Seth with his tie.

"I can't help it man….I have been counting down the minutes since I woke up this morning"

"I know you called me at three am remember?" Dean said grumbling.

"Oh leave him alone….I think it's cute our little Seth has a girlfriend" Kai said coming into the room missing the look that passed between the two men.

"What time is it?" he asked turning to try and look at the clock.

"Its five minutes since the last time you asked now go brush your teeth or something" he said laughing as the other man headed for the bathroom.

"Do you think Seth will bring his date by to meet us?" Kai inquired.

"Doubt it…were not his parents babe" Dean replied and then Kai turned sticking her tongue out at him,

Suddenly Dean started toward her, and she jumped up racing for the other room.

*Later that night - The Restaurant*

They were sitting there waiting for their order, when Roman glanced up and noticed Hunter and Stephanie enter the building.

"We can leave if you want?" Seth asked and Roman shook his head.

"No we were here first and were staying God he sounded like a six year old" he thought to himself as the couple passed the table.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Stephanie inquired as they stopped at the table and Roman made it a point to ignore Hunter.

"Good just hoping we can get Roman reinstated soon so we can start delivering justice again Shield style" Seth replied.

"Actually Hunter and I were just talking about that on the way over"

"Is that so…?" Seth asked not missing the way the other man was staring at his date.

"Roman, why don't you stop by my office in the morning and we can talk about getting you back out on the road?"

"Yes sir….I would like that" he replied almost through gritted teeth.

"Good im sure we can make it happen" he said laying a hand on Roman's arm.

He looked up that time right into his eyes.

"See you then….seems we have a lot to discuss"

Seth picked up his fork a sudden image of placing it through Hunter's hand entered his mind and he smiled for a moment.

"Well babe we better go…. He's taking me out on a date night wont get many of these once the baby comes" Stephanie said laying a hand on her

Still flat stomach.

"Congratulations" Roman said quietly because he knew it was expected of him.

"Thanks well you guys enjoy your dinner and Roman hope to see you back out on the road soon " Stephanie said as they headed to their table.

"I just bet you do" he said as Hunter turned to glance back at him.

"I can't believe I fell for it again" Roman said softly.

"What do you mean baby?" Seth asked laying a hand over his arm.

"It's nothing Seth lets not let The Billion Dollar Stooges ruin our night okay?"

"Sure" he said smiling.

*Two hours later*

He was coming out of the bathroom when someone grabbed his arm pushing him back against the wall. The kiss was quick and intense and

He moved his hands up pushing against his chest.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I didn't know you were going to be here I promise" Hunter said.

"Just like you were filling for divorce? Do you even know what the truth is anymore Hunter?"

"It takes time Roman….."

Turning he shook his head the only time your taking is to count Stephanie's millions when Vince croaks…you know Hunter I think I was right the first time…game over" he said walking back to the table he shared with Seth.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Let's get out of here okay?" he inquired.

"Sounds like a plan" Seth replied standing up.

*Romans hotel room*

The kiss had started in the elevator, and by the time they made it into the room they were both aching for the other one.

Roman moved to undo Seth's shirt tossing it on the floor backing him up against the wall.

"So does this mean we can explore a relationship between just the two of us?" Seth asked as Roman moved to kiss his neck.

"I would like that…" he replied.

"So would I the other man replied as Roman's shirt joined his on the floor as they made their way into the bedroom.

I don't think I've ever been more ready for you" Seth said as they finished undressing climbing on the bed.

"Gee baby why hasn't Hallmark or Lifetime snapped you up yet?" Roman teased rolling him over and easing inside of him.

"Roman… " he cried softly as the Samoan's hand began to rub his back as he moved inside of him.

They were so involved in their passion they didn't hear the voice until the soft gasp came from the door way and both men glanced up to see Kai standing in the doorway of the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 12/?

"Kai" Seth exclaimed as Roman quickly eased out of him moving to grab a blanket to cover them both.

"Well now looks like everything is out in the open" Dean said walking by earning him a glare from the couple on the bed.

"Why don't you let us get dressed and then we can talk okay?" Roman said and she immediately shook her head.

"We don't need to talk I promise you two are grown men and if being together turns you on then go for it, I actually think you make a really hot couple"

"Thanks Kai" Seth said blushing.

"Kai we do have one request…..we don't want anybody….."

"My lips are sealed now have fun boys" she replied laughing as she shut the door behind her.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her" Seth said laughing.

"I have a question" Roman said chuckling.

"What's that big man?" Seth asked turning to face him.

"How much longer you going to use that blanket?"

"Okay funny man" Seth replied letting the blanket slip from his fingers, as Roman moved to gently ease back inside of him.

*The Living Room*

Dean glanced over as Kai sat down next to him a very thoughtful expression on her face.

"Okay shoot" Dean said looking at her.

"I was just thinking about everything…and you knew didn't you?" she asked slugging him in the shoulder with a pillow.

"Well baby it's not exactly something you bring up around the dinner table at holidays"

"So who else knows?" she asked.

"Me and now you of course and umm Hunter"

He wished he would have had a camera when he mentioned the other man's

Name.

"Hunter…wait that would explain why he was always calling Roman and stuff"

"Baby can we please talk about something else besides my two friends who are…well let's just talk about something else"

"Okay, my friend Nicole is getting married next Saturday so when are we getting married?"

"So you want to know about Hunter?" he asked immediately.

*WWE Headquarters*

Roman stood outside the door bearing Hunter's name taking deep breaths.

Finally deciding it was now or never he raised his hand to knock.

"It's open" Hunter called and Roman walked inside shutting the door behind him.

Glancing up Hunter had to force his gaze back to his paperwork.

"Hello Mr. Reigns what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"Mr. Reigns?" he repeated, and this time the game set his pen down before looking up into Roman's eyes.

"That is how employers address their employee's right?"

"Oh so know you want to play games is that it?" Roman asked angrily.

Glancing over to make sure his door was firmly closed he turned back to him.

"I am just giving you what you want remember you said game over…so that's what is happening don't blame me"

"Look I'm here to talk about getting back on television because as you recall im still suspended"

"Hmm….. My yes that does present a problem for the Shield doesn't it…"

"You know damn good and well it does" he replied slamming his hands down on the desk.

Leaning forward Hunter looked deep into his eyes.

"I suggest you watch your tone if you value your position with this company"

"Is that a threat …..?Baby?" Roman replied almost spitting the last word back in his face.

"Maybe it's time we break the Shield up, put Seth in some singles matches with Russev and Mark Henry?"

"You wouldn't dare" Roman said, but one look into the other man's face assured him he would.

"How long you going to carry this Hunter?" he asked.

"Carry what Roman….im just doing what's best for business" he said smiling as Roman stood straight up shaking his head.

"You really are a vindictive sob aren't you?" he asked quietly.

"Your back on the road….with the Shield for now…..but Roman

You never know when I might change my mind"

Making his way to the door his hand was on the knob before he turned to face him.

"You know what ….boss you and your wife deserve each other" he said walking from the room slamming the door behind him.

*Dean and Kai's hotel room - later that day*

Dean and Seth were sitting at the table playing poker when Roman walked in grabbing a beer and sinking down in the empty chair at the table.

"By the look on your face I say it didn't go to well?" Dean asked as Seth watched nervously.

"Well I'm back with the Shield on the road….for now"

"What does that mean?" Seth asked darting a quick glance at Dean.

"It means anytime he changes his small little mind he could split us up"

"He can't do that…" Seth said.

"Seth, he almost owns the company he can do whatever he wants he thinks"

"There's got to be somebody who can stop him right?" Seth asked.

"You know Stephanie wont" Dean pointed out as Roman slapped the table angrily.

"What are we going to say that Hunter's not playing fair…..damn we sound like a bunch of junior high kids.

"We should have gone to TNA when we had the chance" Seth replied.

"Bite your tongue off" Dean replied shaking his head.

"We can't let this keep going back and forth, but I really don't relish the idea of the locker room knowing my relationship status either" Roman said softly.

"There's got to be a middle ground" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah there does and now all we have to do is find it" Roman stated matter of factly


	13. Chapter 13

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 13/?

*A few weeks later - 24 hour fitness*

Seth looked up when Roman came into the gym tossing his towel over one of the other machines before tossing his shirt to the side and sitting down at one of the weight machines.

"Good thing were the only ones here, I would hate to have to beat off hordes of female fans" Seth teased watching his boyfriend work out.

When he didn't answer Seth moved to the machine reaching over and easily slipping the weight from him setting it back on the bar.

"What the hell?" Roman demanded sitting up an apology forming on his lips when he saw the look on Seth's face.

"Baby I'm sorry…im just so…frustrated right now" he said reaching for Seth's hands and bringing them to his lips.

"Don't shut me out Roman were in this together remember" he said.

"Im actually thinking about just up and quitting" he replied, and Seth felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"Excuse me?" he asked quietly.

"You heard me …. That way Hunter can't touch me…."

"I won't let you do that you love wrestling it's in your blood, and you can't let him win Roman…."

"What am I supposed to do Seth…?"

"Maybe we could go talk to Vince?" Seth pointed out and Roman stopped to actually think about it.

"What if we had to tell him…..about us?"

"Then we tell him Roman…..are you ashamed of our relationship?" he asked standing there biting his lip.

Standing Roman ran a hand through his hair moving up to the other man cupping his face.

"Never baby" he said moving to kiss him softly.

"It just feels that way I mean we could tell some people right?"

"You mean besides Dean and Kai?" he asked.

"Yeah I mean just like our close friends…."

"Maybe I just want you to be prepared because not everyone will be as accepting as Dean and Kai"

"As long as I know you love me…..then that's all I need" he replied quietly.

*Later that day - Dean and Kai's hotel room*

"Hey man you got a minute?" Roman asked the moment Dean opened the door.

"Yeah sure come on in" he replied all traces of the joking persona vanished when he saw the look on his friends face.

Once they were seated on the couch bottles of beer in their hands Roman explained everything to Dean.

"He asked me if I was ashamed of our relationship"

"Are you?" Dean asked.

"What the hell kind of question is that Ambrose?" Roman replied.

"Judging by what you just told me I would say a perfectly normal one"

Sitting there for a moment he thought about what Dean had just said, Seth was so trusting and just ready to tell the world that he and Roman were a couple. He just didn't realize that while great strides in acceptance had been made there were still some people who just wouldn't budge an inch.

"I just don't want him hurt" he pointed out taking a drink of his beer

"You don't want him hurt, or you don't want him letting the secret out?"

"Damn Ambrose cut the Dr. Phil act okay" Roman said standing up and walking over to the window.

"You are the one who came to me for advice remember?" he pointed out and Roman nodded as his cell phone went off.

"It's Seth…." he said quietly and Dean smiled.

"Speaking of our two toned warrior, Roman honestly im not the one you should be talking to man… he is" Dean said nodding toward the phone that was still in Roman's hand before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

Taking a deep breath he pushed the talk button on his phone.

"Hey baby…."

"Hi….listen about what I said earlier I know you just want to protect me, im sorry Ro…" he admitted quietly.

"I do want to protect you because honestly I really like you and I mean as more then a tag team partner, I guess Hunter being an ass was a good thing this time" he chuckled.

"I really like you too" Seth replied and Roman could almost see his smile across the phone lines.

Suddenly he got real quiet. "Seth?"

"Would you really quit the WWE ?" he asked.

"Why don't we just lay low for a while and hope it doesn't come to that" he replied.

"Okay…I am going to go to grab some food…..want to come with?" he asked.

"Maybe later not really hungry…. How about we hook up for dinner?"

"That sounds like fun" he said as they made plans for later that night and Roman clicked off the phone turning to find Dean leaning against the frame.

"Everything settled?" he asked.

"Were going to dinner tonight" Roman replied walking past him.

"That's not what I asked" Dean replied shaking his head.

*Later that Night *

They had decided to go to a quaint out of the way place with candles on the tables and flowers all over even on the wall. Standing in line for their table Seth glanced around shivering noticeably.

"Cold baby?" Roman asked moving to slip off his jacket only to have Seth hold up his hand.

"No….it just looks like a funeral home with all these flowers"

"Want to go somewhere else?" he asked and Seth immediately agreed with a shake of his head.

Turning they were about to move through the door when someone called Roman's name, and turning they found a young guy of about thirty with short brown hair and a muscular build.

"Hey I thought that was you ….it's been a while" he said as Seth watched the interaction with interest.

"Yeah A.J. it has…Seth this is my friend A.J." Roman said.

"Friend now come on baby you can do better than that" A.J. said pressing him against the wall his mouth covering Romans in a very possessive kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 14/?

Roman's hands moved up gently pushing against A.J.'s chest just before Seth sent him flying across the room.

"Ro….?" A. J. questioned.

"You didn't let me finish A.J. Seth and I are here on a date"

"Oh….so it's like that okay cool sorry man" he said holding up his hands and backing away.

"What are you doing in town?" he asked.

"Just came to visit for a few days see some old friends you know the drill"

"How long were you planning on staying?" Seth asked and Roman had to

Keep from laughing Seth thought he was being so slick.

"Just a couple of days…Roman I talked to Jason the other day he wants all of us to get back together and talk about the good old days"

Seth sensed the change in Roman immediately, and he didn't like it.

"How is he?" Roman asked softly.

"He's in a hospice out on Traxler….his mom said it wont be long"

"Anytime you want to go see him, let me know and I will go with you"

"You got it, hey I better let you guys get back to your evening….and again about the kiss im sorry" A.J. said walking off with a wave.

"Ro….baby are you okay?" Seth asked moving to lay a hand on his arm.

"Hey could we maybe grab some burgers or something and just head back to the hotel?"

"Sure….do you want to talk?" he asked quietly.

"I….I don't know" he replied walking from the restaurant.

*Roman's hotel room - Later that night*

They were sitting on the couch just talking when Seth brought it up.

"So who's A.J. ?" he asked quietly.

Setting his plate on the table in front of them Roman sat back pausing for a moment to carefully consider his words.

"A.J. was my first boyfriend" he admitted finally.

Reaching for his hand Seth joined it with his feeling Roman needed the extra strength.

"We met when I was in college….I was in the school fitness center one day working out and he walked in. I had a wrestling magazine on the bench next to me and he picked it up we got to talking. He's a big WWE fan, and when

He heard I wanted to be a wrestler well we started working out together"

"When did he…..?" he began only to have Roman interrupt him.

"Tell me he was attracted to me?"

"Yeah" Seth replied.

"We were sitting there one night watching some movies just goofing around, and we both went to grab the last piece of pizza….he kissed me and then told me he had feelings for me"

"How long were you two together?" Seth inquired.

"Until we graduated….he went to do his thing and I moved onto working on my WWE dream"

"Roman….who is Jason?"

Suddenly Roman stood up walking over to the window looking out at the night sky.

"Roman?" Seth inquired.

"Jason is a friend of ours…..we met him junior year and he had just came out to his family….his mom accepted him his dad had passed away before he came to school his grandparents however were a different story"

"What happened?" Seth asked already afraid he knew the answer.

"His grandfather called him all kind of names and basically disowned him,

While his grandma kept saying she could fix him…..he basically became depressed and well if A.J. and I hadn't been there during that time…."

"Does he have…?" Seth began.

"He came to us about two years ago and told us he had been diagnosed with Aids…."

Seth could hear Roman's voice cracking and he got up moving to wrap his arms around him holding him close.

"I'm here baby…hold on to me"

"You know what the thing is…we found out later that he got it from an infected needle a careless hospital worker had left laying around"

Seth was about to respond when Roman's cell phone rang.

"Hey A.J. what's up?" he asked.

"Hey man listen are you busy about ten tomorrow morning…..I just talked to Jason's mom…"

"I will be there just tell me where" he replied before Jason could finish the sentence.

*The Next Morning - Grassy Meadows Hospice*

"Baby you didn't have to come with me" Roman said softly as they stepped from the car.

"Yes I did I want to be here for you" he replied as they walked inside the building following the directions A.J. had given them.

*A few minutes later*

"A.J. how is he?" Roman asked the moment they walked into the room.

"He's sleeping now…Ro he's been asking for you"

"Why don't you go get something to eat we will sit with him"

"Are you sure…..I just need half an hour"

"Go we insist" Roman replied as he nodded walking from the room.

*A few moments later*

They were sitting there watching Jason sleep when suddenly his eyes opened and he turned to smile at Roman.

"Hey jerk face" he said laughing.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked.

"I have had better days…so did you bring me a present like a hot guy?"

Jason asked.

"Well I brought a hot guy, but he's with me…..Jason this is Seth"

"Hi Seth so your with Roman…I'm so sorry"

Chuckling Seth moved closer to the bed.

"It's okay I think he's pretty awesome"

"Wow Reigns you do have this one snowed" he teased laughing.

"All right funny man…where's your mom?"

"She had to run home for a minute…..so what happened to that Hunter guy?"

Seth looked up his gaze connecting with Romans, he didn't know why it bothered him that he had brought Hunter to meet him but it did.

"We didn't work out" Roman said simply and Jason nodded accepting that.

*An hour later*

A.J. walked in carrying a cup from a local fast food place.

"Sorry it took so long they were packed and everything"

"It's okay he's been asleep for awhile" Roman said not taking his gaze from the man in the bed.

"This is so not fair and it really sucks" A.J. said quietly pulling a chair up to the bed.

Slowly Jason opened his eyes glancing first at A.J. hey bro listen at my funeral don't let my mom put me in that purple outfit I look like freaking

Barney"

"I promise I won't " he said fighting to hold back the tears as he turned to

Roman.

"Your going to be WWE champion one day….don't forget that and for the love of everything knock John Cena out"

"Will do…" he promised him as his friends gaze turned to Seth.

"Seth I haven't know you that long, but I can tell you're a great guy and you obviously love Roman although I couldn't guess why….promise me you will keep him in line don't let him be too sad about me and don't ever let him give up on his dreams"

"I won't I promise" Seth said feeling his own tears start to fall.

"You guys know your always going to be in my heart…..I love you guys and thanks for everything"

"We love you too man" A.J. said quietly.

He slowly closed his eyes as if he was going to rest for a little bit, but after a few moments they all knew he was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Title - The Secrets of Seth Rollins *Slash*

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Characters - HHH, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Some made ups

Contains -m/m sexual relations, m/f sexual relations, drama, hurt, language

Spoilers - None

Disclaimer - I own the made ups - well except for Kai she owns herself lol

Distribution - Ask first please

Summary - He's my best friend, and in love with my boss…..but he's the man I want more then life itself

Chapter 15/?

They made it to just right outside the room before Roman totally lost it, and slid down the wall sobbing.

Not caring if anyone saw Seth sat down next to him pulling him into his arms stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry….so so sorry"

After a few moments Roman sat back leaning against the wall wiping his eyes.

"He's right you this sucks and it's not fair"

"I wish I had the words to make it better baby…..I would say them in a heartbeat"

Suddenly Roman looked over at him, and Seth saw total devastation in his gaze.

"You want to make it better Seth? Then go in their and make him wake up"

He said getting to his feet and heading down the hall ignoring a fan who asked for an autograph.

Making his way after him he apologized to the fan explaining what had happened and getting his address so they could send him one later on, before following Roman outside.

*Later that Evening - The hotel room*

Roman picked up his phone already dreading making this call, the fact that it was to Hunter made it even worse.

"Hello?"

"Hunter….it's me I have a favor to ask"

Silence rained for a moment before he spoke.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve to call me and say that….."

"I need some time off…."

"Oh so you and your new boyfriend can screw each other's brains out?"

Roman felt rage fill him and decided it was a good thing this was on the phone after all.

"No ….you ass im going to a funeral….Jason passed away this morning"

"I….I'm sorry I know how close your guys were Ro…."

"Don't you ever call me that again, only the people I like call me that, so can I have the time off or not?"

"Yes of course take all the time you need, and Roman I really am sorry"

"Yeah okay whatever boss ….thanks for the time" he replied clicking the phone off tossing it on the bed.

*Later that night*

Seth was reading when he looked up to see Roman standing in the doorway.

"Hey…how long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A little over four hours…are you hungry?"

"Not really I need to call and get the arraignments from A.J."

"He called and there over there by your jacket"

"Thank you…. So much" he said softly.

"You don't have to thank me Roman, I do it because I want to…"

"What are you reading?" he asked sitting down on the couch.

"A Christmas Carol…..it's my favorite time of year I love to just look at the light, and decorate the trees"

"It is a pretty time….everything but the snow"

Setting the book aside he moved to watch him for a few moments.

"How are you doing?"

Roman sighed before answering running a hand through his hair.

"I have a head ache from crying…."

Getting up he went over to his bag, grabbing the aspirin pouring a couple out and after getting a glass of water handed it all to him.

"Seth…."

"Take it" he commanded quietly but sternly and Roman instantly obeyed.

Moving to sit on the couch he urged him to lay his head in his lap and his fingers began to massage Roman's temples.

"That feels so good" he said closing his eyes.

"I like taking care of you…"he said softly.

Roman looked up into his eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You were just your amazing self" Seth replied smiling.

"Jason was right….I do have you snowed" he teased.

*The Next Week - Fowler Funeral Home*

Roman and Seth heard people talking about the flowers the moment they walked in and he quickly went up to A. J. pulling him aside.

"You haven't seen them?" his friend asked shocked.

"No I just got here….."

Taking him by the arm he led Roman over to the casket where a setting og white roses took up almost half the area behind it.

"Wow" Seth said simply.

"I think you both will be very interested by the card" A. J. said handing it to Roman.

"The WWE sends it's deepest condolences signed Hunter…..gee how original" Roman said tossing the card on the table and walking off.

*After the funeral*

They were walking out to their cars when Roman felt a hand on his arm.

"Evelyn…if you need anything…"

"I know thank you so much you and A.J. have always been there…..Roman Jason made this for you when he heard you had signed

A WWE contract" she said holding out an arm band that he took with trembling fingers.

"I will wear it to the ring every night" he said, and she smiled.

"Promise me you will come see an old woman every once in a while?"

"Your not old and of course we will" he replied moving to kiss her cheek as they got in the car not noticing the shadowy figure over behind one of the trees camera in hand snapping picture after picture.

*The next morning - The hotel*

They were still asleep when Roman's phone rang and he reached for it quickly clicking it on only to hear Hunter's irate voice on the other end.

"Have you lost your damn mind?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked sitting up.

"It means pick up a morning paper and take a quick glance at the front of the sports page.

Quickly getting out of bed he grabbed the paper tossing sections everywhere until he came to sports, and then he felt like he was going to be sick.

There was a collage of pictures of him and Seth together, but it was the headline that caught his eye immediately.

"More then teammates? The real connection between the members of the Shield"


End file.
